Your Cinderella, My Romeo
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: Based off of Hatsune Miku's Romeo and Cinderella. "You're my Romeo, but please don't call me Juliet. I don't want our love to end in tragedy." At daytime, they are the best of friends. At nighttime, the label strips away and there are no inhibitions. Can there be a way for their forbidden love to survive outside four enclosed walls? AU high school Dan and Phil. Rated M for smut.
**Hello again! As you can see, I still have the Dan and Phil fever. I can't escape the wormhole and I don't think I ever will. I've fallen into the dark abyss and the day I hit concrete is the day rainbows lose all trace of color. In other words, I'm stuck in the Dan and Phil fandom forever unless I get amnesia, in which case I'm screwed. I blame Twitter and Tumblr. Anyway, this particular one-shot is inspired by Hatsune Miku's Romeo and Cinderella. It's so good! It's one of Miku's well known songs (props to Doriko, the producer) with tons of covers all over YouTube. Vocaloids have a special place in my heart, and most of the Dan and Phil plot bunnies I have in my head stem off from listening to Vocaloid songs I downloaded on my iPod Nano.**

 **I recommend watching the PV of Rin and Len Kagamine's cover of the song, because the plot of this fic follows more from that version of the song than Miku's. Originally, I was going to use R &C to do a Bella/Edward Twilight fic, but I felt that Dan and Phil fits much more better.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Like from ASOI, save your rotting tomatoes till the end.**

 **WARNING: This fic contains smut. If you aren't comfortable with reading two adorkable nerds with adorkable hair do things that can make adults run for the hills, turn away now. DO IT. DO IT NOW. THESE SHOUTY LETTERS ARE MEANT TO PROTECT YOU FROM READING SOMETHING YOU AREN'T READY TO READ YET. If reading smut is your thing, then proceed. If this is your first time reading smut, I'm honored and I cross my fingers I won't scar you when you read the entire fic.**

-O- -O- -O-

The world is a joke, but his bedroom is his sanctuary. It's the one place where he can be himself, where the world won't see judge him and perceive him as an utter failure. It's also the where the one person that truly understands him comes sneaking from the bedside window at midnight and stays with him for one hour.

Seventeen-year-old Dan Howell sees him now, knocking on the glass window, that familiar hopeful smile on his face. Dan practically rushes to the window, pushing the curtains inside and opening it to allow the boy inside. The raven-haired blue-eyed boy climbs inside, along with a rush of chilly night air. Dan shivers slightly while quietly closing the window and dragging the curtains back to its original position.

"Phil."

"Dan."

The two send each other a warm look. This is how it is on weekends. When the lights go out and their parents are asleep, Phil comes into Dan's room and they do things they could never do in public. To Dan, their actions are like committing a murder: unforgivable and a sin. But Phil is all Dan has. Without Phil, he's just another person taking up space and breathing air on a largely populated planet.

Phil is his best friend, his confidant, his everything. If he loses Phil, he's nothing. It's why they can't tell their parents what they are. For four months, the two have harbored a secret that no one except their friends Chris and PJ know. Although their secret is something that's relatable, it's still a secret that many people look down upon. It's a secret that their parents can never know, because once they do, they know the adults will try to find every way to break them apart. They can't have that. They can't let adults dictate what they feel for each other.

They move away from the window. Phil kicks off his shoes and socks and joins Dan on his bed. They sit side-by-side, their bodies angled so they can look at each other's face. Dan's legs are crossed, his fingers fidgeting at the hem of his shirt.

"Caramel again?" Phil asks, glancing at the leftover caramel candy on Dan's bedside drawer.

Dan shrugs. "Couldn't resist." He loves his sweets, just as much as he loves Phil.

"Ah." He looks back at Dan. "How was school?"

"The same." He hates school. If he had a choice, he could drop out. He has no reason to go to school other than his friends and the few teachers that don't make his life a living hell. But he can't disappoint his parents. He can't bear to disappoint the people that support him in spite of his life's failures.

"Are you going to Lizzy's party?"

"Probably not."

That's where the conversation ends. Phil knows that the weekends are reserved solely for the two of them. For one hour, reality doesn't matter. Their imaginations have no boundaries in Dan's room.

They fall back on the bed, their bodies colliding. Their lips meet in the middle, hands all over each other. Their shirts come off. Dan lets out a soft groan as Phil peppers kisses along the column of his neck.

"More," Dan whispers.

He feels Phil's mouth curl into a smile. "Gladly."

Dan's pajama bottoms and boxers come off. Naked and writhing with need, he moans when Phil takes his erection in his hands, making slow up and down strokes. Soon, Phil's mouth joins his hands. In minutes, Dan is on the edge of an orgasm, gripping the bedsheets and his breaths coming out in gasps in an attempt to hold back his loud moans.

Dan can't take it. Gripping strands of Phil's hair, he comes, the warm liquid going down Phil's throat. Phil moves away from his erection and moves back up Dan's body. They share another kiss. Dan finds it strangely arousing to taste his own cum from Phil's lips.

"Wow," Dan pants when they pull away, still relishing the effects of his orgasm. "May I return the favor?"

"Tomorrow," Phil replies. That's how it always goes. Give and receive. Balance. First Dan, then Phil. Or vice versa. It all depends on which boy makes the first move.

12:35. Twenty-five more minutes. Their time is coming to an end.

Phil removes his own pajama bottoms and boxers. He lays his head on Dan's chest, his fingers drawing random pictures on Dan's stomach.

"I love you," Dan murmurs, his arms hugging Phil closer to him. "I wish it doesn't have to be like this."

"Me too." Phil lifts his head. "Just a few more months. Once we're in university, no one can stop us."

A hint of a smile curves onto Dan's face. Once they turn 18, they are free. He tolerates high school so he can graduate and move out of his house. His grades aren't too horrible that he and Phil couldn't get accepted into the same university. Not every odd is stacked against them. They could dorm together. By then, their parents wouldn't have control over them.

They'd be free. It's the dream that's within his reach as long as he stays in school.

Dan buries his fingers in Phil's hair. "A few more months of agony. I can take that."

They don't speak any more. The pair remain in Dan's bed, the chirping of crickets outside and their steady breathing the only sound in the bedroom.

It's a continuous cycle. Sneaking, sex, and silence. Every night at every weekend. Hopefully, the cycle is broken in a positive way, where they can reveal their relationship to their parents after they graduate. Even when their parents disapprove their relationship (Dan says "when" because he knows his father isn't too keen about gay people), university life is their fallback plan.

Five minutes until one PM, Phil gathers his clothes and gets dressed. Dan sits up and watches, disappointed that another meeting is ending, but thrilled that there are 23 more hours until they'll see each other again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Phil tells Dan when he's fully dressed, kissing the brown-haired boy briefly on the lips.

"Yeah." Dan drapes his black, white, and gray checkered blanket over the lower half of his body. "See you then."

Phil pulls back and waves as Dan. As he crawls out the window and disappears into the night, a single tear falls from Dan's eyes.

Just a few more months. The world can wait a few more months.

Right?

~:~

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Dan screams into a pillow, lying facedown on his bed. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"

Life really is a joke. That's what it is. Life hates him so much for this to happen. The world never listens to him. The hope he held on to is dissipating, all because of a single mistake.

 _ **"Dad!" Dan shouts, his body boiling with rage. "Why are you doing this to me?"**_

 _ **"Daniel James Howell." His father gives him a stern look, then glares at Phil. "I've told you a million times. And what did you do? You didn't listen to me."**_

 _ **"I love Phil. Nothing you will say will make me change my mind about that."**_

 _ **"I don't care!" His father grips Dan's arms tightly, dragging him away from Phil, though Dan refuses to let go of Phil's hand. "This is not what love is."**_

 _ **"Mr. Howell-" Phil starts to say.**_

 _ **"SHUT UP!" his father bellows. "Leave us. You are no welcome here."**_

 _ **Dan holds back tears. He can't cry. He won't. He won't let his father's words get to him. He can save his tears for when he's in his bedroom, away from witnessing eyes.**_

 _ **Dan glances at his mother, who watches the men with sympathizing eyes. "Mom."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry," she says softly. She looks at Phil. "I think you need to leave, Phillip."**_

 _ **Phil sighs, letting go of Dan's hand.**_

 ** _"No," Dan breathes, reaching out to Phil. His action results in his father pulling him farther away from Phil._**

 ** _"We'll talk later." Phil begins walking to the door, his mother accompanying him._**

 _ **"No, you will not," his father growls.**_

 _ **Dan's lips trembles. With all the strength he can muster, he yanks his arm away from his father and runs upstairs, unable to restrain his tears any longer.**_

Dan should have been more careful. One day, everything was fine. His secret was safe. But another day came and the glass vase dropped and shattered, leaving shards on the ground. One sneaky kiss shared with Phil outside his house was a mistake. His father saw the exchange through the living room window. That was the moment when everything fell apart.

Someone knocks on the glass window. He sniffs. He rolls on the bed so his back is laying on the blanket.

Another knock. "Dan!"

He slowly sits up, brushing the tears off his face. Barefoot, he walks over to the window and opens it.

"Phil." He moves aside to allow Phil to enter his bedroom. He silently closes the window. The silence hangs in the air as they go over to Dan's bed, sitting down sans footwear with an unrecognizable tension between them.

At least his parents don't know about their nightly meetings. A few shards from the glass vase was preserved.

Phil glances at Dan's bedside drawer. His blue eyes are drawn to an empty bag of caramel candy that's right in front of a picture of the two of them taken about a year ago. They were at PJ's 16th birthday party. It was a time when their feelings first emerged, when they realized that they couldn't see each other as mere friends. PJ's 16th birthday was the night when their hearts ached for a closeness their friendship couldn't fully provide.

"You finished the caramel," Phil says. He remembers purchasing the bag of sweets for Dan when Dan had a hectic exam week.

"I did." It was Dan's guilty indulgence after the confrontation with his father. The caramel was what reminded him that there were some things in the world that will never turn from sweet to bitter. Caramel would always stay sweet, unlike their current situation.

Phil looks at Dan. "What happens now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we need to take a break?"

"No!" A break from Phil is the farthest idea from Dan's mind. With the feud between him and his parents, Dan desperately needs Phil to help him cope, even if Phil is the center of their issues.

Phil lays his left hand over Dan's right one. The warmth slightly eases Dan's troubling emotions. "Me neither. I just thought you needed more space."

"I do need space. But not from you." He lets out a shaky breath. "Don't leave me, okay?"

Phil nods. "Never. I'd rather go blind and deaf all at once than lose you."

He chuckles. "The minute you go blind and deaf, you're hopeless. You're going to get run over by a car within the first hour."

"I guess you're right." Phil sighs. "Do you know what's strange?"

"What?"

"This. Us. We're a lot like Romeo and Juliet. We're forbidden lovers and we rely on nights when we can see each other."

"True. You're my Romeo." He lifts his hand and sets them on his lap. "But please don't call me Juliet. I don't want our love to end in tragedy." Everyone knows what happened to Romeo and Juliet. Despite being the most well-known classic lovers of all time, they were also the lovers with an unfortunate fate. Timing and bad decisions led Romeo and Juliet to death.

Dan doesn't want to be Juliet. He doesn't want a mistake worst than the caught-kiss to lead him and Phil down the road of death.

A frown crosses Phil's mouth. "If you don't want to be Juliet, then who do you choose to be?"

"Cinderella."

"Why Cinderella?"

"Because she met her Prince Charming at night, left her glass shoe, and said prince saved her from her wicked stepmother and stepsisters."

"So you're saying I'm also Prince Charming?"

"No. You're still Romeo. But I feel like I'm Cinderella because I'm the one living with wicked parents. Or to be more precise, a wicked father." Dan's mother could never be wicked. She told Dan herself that she supports their relationship. But until the clouded judgement of Dan's father goes away, she has to stick by her husband.

"I'm also Cinderella because midnight has meaning to the both of us," Dan continues. "For Cinderella, midnight was when she had to leave Prince Charming. Technically, you leave an hour after midnight, but you know what I mean." He bites his lip. "Cinderella also had a happily-ever-after. I want that for us. I want there to be an ever-after. I want the world to let us be together without consequences."

"So… you're saying we're Romeo and Cinderella. We're two halves from two different stories put together."

"Bingo."

"What about Juliet and Prince Charming?"

"Eh, never mind those two."

Phil smiles. "Romeo and Cinderella has a nice ring to it. And speaking of ring…" Phil stands and his hand reaches to the back pocket of his pajama bottoms. Dan gasps when he sees the object in Phil's palm.

"I'm not doing a proposal or anything, though marriage isn't something I'm opposed to in the future," Phil says sheepishly. "I was supposed to give this to you for our six-month anniversary in a couple weeks." His other hand takes one of Dan's hands. "I changed my mind. Now is a better time."

"Are you giving me a promise ring?"

Phil nods. "Daniel James Howell, I promise to love you now and every day for the rest of my life. I promise to be there by your side, no matter what your parents say. I promise to not give up on us, because like Romeo, he never gave up on Juliet. I promise to tell the world you're officially mine when the time comes that we can let everyone know we're together. I promise my mind, body, and soul that we will have our happily-ever-after, no matter how long it takes. And I promise forever with you, from life until death."

"Phil, are you sure you're not proposing to me?"

Phil laughs. "I promise."

Dan grins, then pulls Phil's hand so they collapse on Dan's bed. "Phillip Michael Lester, I second everything you just said. Along with my promise to give myself to you. Tonight."

Phil's eyes widen. "Tonight? Are you sure? We don't have to. I told you I'd wait. I-"

"I've wanted this for a long time," Dan interrupts. He takes the ring that's still in Phil's hand and slips it on the ring finger of his right hand. "We've come too far. I'm ready. I'm ready to be yours physically."

Phil blushes. "I'm ready too. I've been born ready."

"Ew, that makes it sound like you wanted to bang me since you were a fetus."

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"Alright, alright." Dan smiles, relieved in the lighthearted turn of events. After the emotional rollercoaster of yesterday (it is 12:23 AM on Saturday), Phil is his ray of sunshine to the darkness he lived in for the last several hours.

Clothes come off. They kiss. Several times. They touch each other in familiar places, the physical contact more intensified now that they know what's in store for tonight. Fortunately, because they are best friends, they know that they have been tested and no condoms are necessary.

Tonight, they are crossing boundaries. Tonight, they are treading unknown waters. Tonight, a part of the unknown is becoming known, and it's a weight being lifted from both their shoulders.

When their bodies become bare to one another, Dan sticks his hand under a pillow and grabs a bottle of lube. It was a gag gift from Chris.

"You never know when you'll need it," Chris had told Dan teasingly.

Well, Dan does now.

Phil doesn't ask questions as he moves his body to a kneeling position. Phil watches as Dan squirts a fair amount of lube in his hand. He moans when Dan's hand makes contact with his erection, spreading the lube all around the sensitive body part.

"Dan, you're killing me," he groans.

Dan smirks. "Am I now."

"Come here, you." Phil grabs the bottle and smothers lube over his fingers. With lust-filled eyes, Dan lies back, sighing and grunting as Phil enters his lube-covered fingers in his hole. One finger becomes two, then three, and soon Dan is loosened up to a point where he's close to coming.

Phil climbs atop Dan, positioning his erection at Dan's hole. "I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil. Now fuck me."

"As you wish, princess."

"Hey! Just because I'm Cinderella doesn't make a prin-" The last word is cut off with a yelp as Phil slowly pushes into Dan. The two breathe heavily when Phil's erection is fully inside Dan.

"Give me a minute," Dan whispers, closing his eyes as he adjusts to the feeling of his boyfriend's cock inside him. The initial pain slowly ebbs away, replaced with an urge to feel more.

"Dan." Phil buries his head at Dan's neck. "Can I…?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god."

Phil moves, the bed slightly swaying at the movement. As he finds a rhythm, Dan brings his arms around Phil's back until his fingers tangle in Phil's hair.

Their bodies are a tangled mess of limbs. Various sounds escape their lips as they fall into the pleasurable abyss of coitus. Their moans increase, though their minds are aware to keep their moans low enough so Dan's parents wouldn't wake up.

"P-Phil!" Dan stutters out when a particular thrust sends a fierce pang of pleasure coursing through his body. "Right there!" He groans into Phil's neck as Phil consistently hits that spot, the mythological g-spot that apparently isn't so mythological to Dan after all.

Phil moves faster, bringing the two closer to orgasm. Dan removes his fingers from Phil's hair, grabbing Phil's face and kissing him. The kiss allows them to hold back their sexual noises when they come; Dan first, then Phil a few seconds later.

They are panting for breath when they finish. Still connected, they move to their sides.

"Damn," Dan manages to say. "That… was…"

"Mind-blowing. Earth-shattering," Phil finishes. "If I could die right now, I wouldn't mind dying like this."

Dan turns his head to look at the clock. 1:29 AM.

"It's late," Dan mumbles.

"I know. Can I stay for a few more minutes?"

"Of course." After the first they just shared, Dan isn't willing to let Phil return home yet.

Phil manages to pull himself out of Dan, their cum dripping on the bedsheet. Dan doesn't care. He can deal with the stained bedsheet later.

"We'll figure it out," Phil murmurs sometime later. "My parents adore you. I'm sure they won't mind when I tell them about us." Phil's parents know he's homosexual. It wasn't easy for them to accept it, but they are supportive of their son.

"I have no problem about your parents. We have to worry about mine."

"Your dad will come around."

"We'll see."

"He will." Phil kisses Dan's forehead. "He's a father. A father wouldn't want his son to be miserable."

"I'm not miserable now. And you're right. Romeo and Cinderella will prevail."

"I sure hope so."

They lay together for several more minutes. Finally, when the clock reaches 1:40, Dan moves away from Phil. He opens a drawer and takes out two small white towels. He gives one to Phil and they clean themselves off, as well as attempt to clean smudges of their cum on the bedsheet.

They throw the towels into the laundry basket. They gather their clothes and get dressed, sharing glances at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Phil tells Dan when they are fully dressed, with the window open and Phil about to leave.

"Same time?"

"Same time. Same place. And bring more lube. I think we'll be needing more."

Phil laughs. "I'll bring a box of them." They share one more kiss. "Sayonara, Dan."

"Don't bring up hentai when we just lived one."

"The girls love their yaoi."

Dan slaps Phil's shoulder playfully. "Go, before I ask for round two."

"Okay." Phil waves, then climbs out the window. Dan stares wistfully outside as he watches Phil jog home.

He closes the window.

Romeo. Cinderella. Tragedy. Happy ending. Star-crossed lovers.

He shakes his head. Phil and Dan. The two of them will make it out of this. Love conquers all, right? Love will dominate. Love will save them, not bring them down.

He knows it. He believes it.

-O- -O- -O-

 ***collapses on the floor, curling up into a ball and biting fingernails* Well? That wasn't too bad, right? I'm mentally exhausted. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I silently screamed to myself multiple times and my face was redder than a firetruck while I worked on this. You guys really love your Phan smut, huh?**

 **If you liked my first attempt of writing slash smut, I'll do my best to write more. *sighs* Phan is love. Phan is life. I swear, it's because of Phan that I'm venturing outside the box and creating fanfics that I wouldn't have thought about writing, say, two years ago. Now excuse me as hypothetical me stays here on the floor for a while.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~ AA**


End file.
